Human Influenece: Lightning Bug Oneshots
by Harmony Valentine
Summary: The Autbots and Decepticons are turned human and are sent to live with Mikeala and her friends. Begining of the Lightning Bug oneshots that i will be posting. human Autobots/DecepticonsXOC's


Human Influence: beginning of Lightning Bug Oneshots

The sounds of gunfire and plasma canons were heard all throughout the city. The enemy was quickly descending on the remaining Autobots and Decepticons and was approaching fast.

It's been about 2 years since the Autobots won the war and the few Decepticons that wanted to become allies joined the rankings while the ones who didn't were destroyed. Among the ones who became allies were Blackout, Soundwave, Starscream (surprisingly), Megatron (again, surprisingly), and Barricade. The five were the only ones that had the right set of mind after the war to join the winning side.

The case of Megatron and Starscream was the fact that surprised everyone but they joined for some reason. They were still on watch but they were accepted nonetheless. Barricade, Soundwave and Blackout, though, came because they had second thoughts about the war; they had become neutral for a length of time before they joined.

There was only a few remaining Autobots on earth, including Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz (who was able to be reborn when they had found another missing piece of the Allspark), the newest member, Prowl, and, of course, their leader Optimus Prime. The others where sent to China and Australia to be at the new bases to protect the humans on that side.

The new enemy was from a planet not unlike Cybertron but they were smaller, smarter, more excelled, and even stronger, in most cases, than the Autobots and Decepticons. They where called, on earth, Souls. They looked like Transformers but were no bigger than a human house, having the ability to take over any machine they chose, even Cybertronian mechs and femmes.

They where currently attacking Mission City and none of the sides were either winning or losing, making it even more difficult for the Autobots. The casualties were high for the human military, as well as the pedestrians, and it seemed like the mechs had to drive the Souls to a less populated area to help ensure the humans safety.

"Autobots! Move them to a different area! We need to protect the humans," Optimus Prime ordered out. Megatron, his now new tacticians specialist, quickly started to fire blasts at the Souls and forcing the many of them back, with the help of Ironhide, Barricade, and Prowl.

The Souls were falling back and they appeared to be doing it on purpose. It made Optimus anxious about it, but he made them push on. Blackout, Bumblebee, and Soundwave took out some of the Souls and Jazz, Optimus, and Ratchet pushed most of the ones still alive back. The human military had heard the message and started to retreat and force back the frantic humans while the Autobots moved to a new location.

The Souls started to back off and they ended up in a deserted area of the land. The Autobots had cornered them between themselves, but the Souls were determined to not lose. Their leader, a tall mech, for a Soul, took out a gun shaped device with a glowing spark inside. It was like the Allspark for their kind and it was distributed into many different shards of stone and metal. They held the item up and it started to glow a magnificent blue and green color. It blinded the Autobots and some of the Souls.

Optimus and the others all started to feel drained of energy and started to fall to the ground, paralyzed. They felt themselves lose consciousness. Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Barricade, Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout; all fell victims to the light. Megatron and Optimus were the only ones who held consciousness for a bit longer.

"Optimus…, We need to get…out…of…here," Megatron stated in a hazy voice. He was slowly slipping away. "I…know," Optimus replied back, just as hazy. They both tried to push themselves off the ground, only able to move their heads up in time to look at the others. In their place was…

They then fell into a deep recharge.

"Where is Optimus and the others?" shouted Will. A young soldier came up to him and saluted saying, "They headed out of the city. They went near the woods." Will looked in that direction and then he proceeded to yell orders out to find them.

When they got to the sight of the battle. They saw not 11 giant robots, but 11 male humans lying on the ground. They all had scratches and scuffs on their bodies and were out cold.

One of them started to move and tried to prop himself up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. (Look at my Profile thing for them. I used K-TIRAAM's human versions of them and I colored them and posted what they look like. Check out their forms in drawing on her account.) The young man didn't look more than 20 years old and he wore a soccer uniform, a bee as a crest on the left side.

Will didn't think it was possible but he asked anyway. "Bumblebee?" the young man looked up at him, his messy blonde hair getting in the way of his light blue eyes. "Yeah, what is it?" Will looked at him in shock. "Um…I think you should look at yourself."

Bee looked at him in confusion then looked down at himself. He had human hands and body. "WHAT!?" Bee fell back on his bottom and looked at his body. It was human now. How did that happen?

"What happened here?" Will asked him, looking around at the, now, waking mechs. Bee looked with him and gasped. They all were human.

"Optimus! Look at yourself! Everyone, look at yourselves," Bee said to them. Everyone looked down at themselves and found themselves in flesh, not metal, they then looked at each other. It was silent for a while.

"How? How did this happen?" Prowl ask the question on everyone's minds. Optimus looked at Megatron, who was looking at him, and nodded to the ex-Decepticon. They knew.

"It was that shard the Souls had," Megatron stated. Everyone looked at him and then Optimus continued, "It had the power to turn us human. But, what I don't see is how it didn't affect them. They were in the line of fire and were not transformed human." All the mechs, now human males, had confused looks on their faces. Will and his team were as clueless as they were.

"Let's get you guys back to base." Will called for back up, and then he called Sam and Mikaela. They might have an idea of what to do now. Soon, some trucks pulled up and the Autobot humans jumped in and they headed back to base.

Once they arrived, they tried to figure out what to do now. The base was destroyed about a week ago from a past attack and they were still rebuilding it. The city was partly destroyed but could be rebuilt. They just needed to find a place for the Autobots to stay.

Sam and Mikaela soon arrived with Epps in his truck and ran over to the group. They were informed about the situation and then they were told of the dilemma. "We need a place for them to stay. Where do you think we should bring them?" Will asked. Sam and Mikaela thought for a bit, then Mikaela had an idea.

"I have some old friends that live together in this big ass mansion and they have plenty of room for about 20 more people to stay at. I live with them, sort of, and I think they would be welcomed there. There are 7 of them, besides me, and it is near here. What do you say?"

Will and the others were a little skeptical. They were obviously female if Mikaela was living with them but they did have room for them…and it was close by. They said 'why not?' and Mikaela then called the girls.

Mikaela called the house and put it on speaker so she can let the others hear. It rang four times before it was picked. In the background, they heard piano music then they heard female voices conversing with one another. "Hello? This is Lillian. May I ask who is calling?"

"Lili! It's Mikaela." "Mikaela! How are you?" Lilian then took the phone away form her mouth and they faintly heard the sound of, 'Guys! Mikaela's on the phone!' and the other girls saying 'Mikaela!' and 'Tell her I said hi.'

The girls kept talking for a minute and then Mikaela asked, "Hey, Lili? Do you think you guys can have a couple people come stay with you? They will pay for rent and stuff, as well as their food. It's all going to be temporarily." Lillian thought about it and then asked the other girls. They had no problem with it.

"First thing first though, Mikaela. Are they male or female?" "Uh…all male. They all are very civilized and they wont pull any fast ones. Promise. I've know them for a long while and they have saved mine and Sam's necks a billion times." "Well…ok. We'll meet them and see for ourselves. When do they need to move in? They can move in anytime this week if need be?"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and some a sigh of anger. They didn't want to live with a bunch of femmes for Primus knows how long. "Can they move in tomorrow?" "Sure, just come over with them and we'll help them get settled. You staying?" "Yeah, me and Sam can stay with you guys until they need to leave."

The conversation went on like that for a while, Mikaela took it off speaker and the men were sent to help the Autobots find clothing and others stuff they might need for the stay.

When everyone was set to go and get the items in question, Mikaela went over to the girl's house to help them get it ready. The Autobots all went to the store and got what they needed, with the governments money (It was needed). They then headed to find some cars for the guys. Afterwards, they headed back to base and went to bed.

(They all got clothes similar to the ones they have on in the pictures)

(Time skip to the house)

When they arrived at the house, or better words mansion, they left the clothes and stuff in their cars. (They all received normal cars. Bee got a yellow Camaro, Barricade got a Saleen Mustang, and so on and so forth. Megatron, Starscream, Blackout, and Soundwave got their own vehicles but I don't feel like finding ones for them, just please make one up for them. Optimus still had his Semi. ;P)

They entered the building and stepped into a huge room with a piano, chandelier, and a staircase. It was beautiful to say the least. At the piano, was a girl with white hair, with blue, purple, and red streaks in it with violet eyes. She was playing a song that some of them had heard when Mikaela was playing her Ipod at the base, it was called Gravity. She sung the words to the song, either ignoring or not realizing the people in the room.

Around her was a girl with short black hair and light green eyes. She was standing with here back against the piano. Another girl stood next to her with bright blue hair and violet eyes. They had their backs to the group and were silently conversing to one another.

The girl playing the piano and singing looked over at the front door and smiled while she sang and motioned for them to come in. They all filed in and walked up to the piano. The other two girls stopped talking, looked at them and smiled. The black haired girl went into another room and then came back with Mikaela and another girl with long brown hair and teal eyes.

The girl playing the piano finished the song she was playing and closed the lid. She looked up at the group and stood.

"Hello, my name is Lillian Thayer," she pointed to the girl with black hair, "This is Violet," then she pointed to the blue haired girl, "Raven," she then pointed at the brown haired girl who walked in with Mikaela, "And Harmony. The others are up stairs setting up the rest of your rooms." She walked up to them all and gave them handshakes.

The Autobots, before they had arrived, looked through the Internet to figure out human interaction. For some reason, they still could do the com-links and the Internet searches but they couldn't transform or get weapons. They all shook her and the other girls hands and introduced themselves.

Harmony and Lillian seemed to be the leaders/Owners of the house and they made most of the huge decisions when it came to the group. They had made the final say about the mechs staying at their estate.

"Now, do you guys wish to see the house and where you will be staying at?" Harmony asked them. (THAT'S ME!) The mechs nodded and they headed up the stairs. Some of the mechs seemed to be on edge. They didn't like the fact they had to live with a couple of femmes for however many weeks it would take to figure this mess out.

The girls showed them around the large estate and introduced them to the remaining girls, Rika, she had red hair and blue eyes, April, she had blonde hair and pearl eyes, and Sora, she had short light brown hair and coal black eyes. All the girls had the same air to them as Harmony and Lillian; they acted like they knew what they were doing.

They showed them their rooms, let them get comfortable, and then helped them get their clothes and other personal belongings into the house. When they were finally moved in, the girls set out to call for some pizza. Rika, Violet, and Sora left to go and rent a movie from Blockbuster while they waited. They returned soon afterwards.

Optimus and the others decided to meet together in a large room up on the top floor, which was also used as a dance/music/training studio. The girls taught some of the kids in their neighborhood to dance, sing, play an instrument, and, in some cases, how to defend themselves. Once all of them were in the room, Optimus started to talk to them.

"Alright. These human femmes are going to find out sooner or later what we are, or what we were," Optimus said in a serious tone. "We need to tell them now. When we are done here, we will go and tell them and let Sam and Mikaela calm them down." The Autobots all nodded their heads and walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

The girls were standing there with snacks being set out and drinks. The doorbell rang at that moment and Lillian and Harmony ran to go answer it with money in hand. Bumblebee ran over to the food, sniffed at it and then he said, "This smells great! What is it?" Rika looked over at him and laughed. "What? Have you never seen queso dip before? It's for the chips and we also have salsa to go with it."

We all looked up the word 'Queso' on the Internet and found out it was a cheese and beans dip that I used a lot of Mexican dishes. By how it was described, it sounded pretty good…

"Can I try some?" Bee asked excitedly. Sora looked at him and said, sarcastically, "No, Bee. Your not aloud to eat any of this food." Bee looked down at the floor dejectedly and Sora and the others started to laugh. "You have never heard of Sarcasm have you, Bee?"

"It's ok, you can have some. That's why it's out here," Harmony said while she and Lillian came in with 10 boxes of Pizza, each. Soundwave and Barricade walked over to them and took most of the boxes and placed them on the stone counter top. "Thanks, guys. That shit is heavy!" Lillian cried out. "Yeah! Who ever thought that pizza could be even remotely heavy at all…but they were the extra large with extra cheese and pepperoni kind. It had a little bit more weight to them," Harmony said while she sat down at a barstool.

"Why did you guys order so many?" Barricade asked with a stoic expression. Harmony laughed and said, "You've never seen us eat. We eat, at the very least, 6 or 7 pieces of pizza when we are hungry. And right now," she pointed to herself and then the others, "We are starving. We haven't eaten lunch yet and it's already 6:45."

Raven piped in at that moment and said, "And guys normally eat a lot of pizza to, so we bought more pizza cause we have more people." Starscream laughed his slightly annoying laugh, he still hadn't stopped with the laughing and the gloating, and said, and "Good point I'm really hungry and I know I could eat two boxes of that primitive junk food."

Violet looked at him with confusion and asked, "Primitive? What are you talking about?" some of the mechs in the room openly glared at the ex-Decepticon and now ex-F22, the girls were confused as hell as of why.

Megatron sighed and said, "Well, I guess we might as well tell them now and get it over with. What do you think Optimus?" Optimus continued to glare at the now nervously laughing mech and then sighed. "Yeah, we should tell you girls now."

"Tell us what?" Harmony asked wearily. She didn't like how they were saying this and interacting now. Optimus looked at the 22 year old and said, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron, but you can call us Autobots instead." The girls looked at him like he was a mad man. What do think you would have done?

"We thought you might not believe us so we are going to show you what we mean," Ratchet said. His blue eyes started to glow. The room started to morph and change into the battle scared Cybertron.

(I don't feel like explaining the whole thing. Just think about when they showed Sam and Mikaela in the first movie.)

After the girls had seen the memory, asked questions, and heard about each mech, they started to understand. When they got to the Mission City attack and then the resent one, the girls became very cooperative. All the questions from that had just been answered, and Harmony and Lillian were able to prove what they saw.

They had been at Mission City when it was attacked. They had almost been stepped on by Demolisher when Jazz came up and stopped him. They thanked Jazz for that and he just brushed off with a, "It was nothing, lil' Bitches!"

April had been quiet the whole time, she really wasn't a talker. She was shy at times and it took her a while to get used to people but she seemed to trust Blackout a lot. They were both not talking at all but she stood close to him the whole time. She must be starting to trust the silent mech.

Ironhide and Ratchet stayed back with Prowl and Jazz. It seemed that the only one out of the four who had any desire to talk was Jazz. They just stood there, observing and listening to the conversation at hand.

Once everything was explained, the girls said they could eat and talk a bit more by the couch while the movie was playing. They had gotten 'Batman Begins' and 'The Dark Knight'; they all seemed to be obsessed with Batman…

Anyway, the mechs and young femmes seemed to talk for hours after the movies ended, about Cybertron, what they could do, what the war was like, past battles. Anything they had needed answered or explained, the mechs were able to help.

It soon was realized that it was a quarter past midnight and that they all needed to sleep. It seemed the now turned human mechs needed sleep just as much as the young humans. They all bid each other good night and left to their respective quarters.

**Ok, I know it isn't the BEST story I have written, but it's the idea I got to start out the oneshots I'm working on. It's called the **_**Lighting Bug Oneshots**_**. They will be posted every now and again. If you want to see their pics, go on **** and look at K-Tirram's pictures of them. That's their human forms. **

**Please Review and all rights of the characters go to Hasbro and their human designs belong to ****K-Tirram****. **

**Loves and Hugs!**


End file.
